


Ninja King

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Naruto using the so called Peacock Wisdom Queen Technique. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Ninja King

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Masashi Kishimoto and his affiliates do.**

**[NK]**

**Ninja King**

**[NK]**

Having ran away from the Leaf Village to escape the villagers' treatment that was cold at best and cruel at worst at a young age, Naruto Uzumaki found himself in the Land of Wind where he met a Sand Ninja named Mukade, who was not only a user of the Puppet Master Jutsu, or a studier of ancient history, but a man who was on the edge of becoming a Rogue Ninja as well. Previously making contact with the amused, yet cautious, Tailed Beast within himself, Naruto wormed his way into Mukade's confidence with his potential and similar desires of becoming a world-changing ninja, thus joining him in his quest to unlock many great powers that would rival at least and surpass at most the Five Great Shinobi Nations, which lead to them learning of the secrets surrounding the Stone of Gelel, the Land of the Sky's Ancor Vantian, and Rōran's Chakra Ley Line among other potential gamechangers that would lead to a new power rising. It was the three aforementioned forces of strength that got Naruto's attention, and he shared his feelings of using all three to shake the world with Mukade, who saw the appeal, despite the facts that the whereabouts of the Stone of Gelel's Vein were unknown, that awakening Ancor Vantian would result in a monster that rivaled the Tailed Beasts themselves in power and viciousness, and that the Ley Line was sealed by the Fourth Hokage before the Kingdom of Rōran was destroyed during the previous war. Even more unfortunate, it was becoming clear that Naruto and Mukade would have to fight each other for all the spoils.

Nonetheless, through thoughtful research, the two learned of a way to absorb the Fourth Hokage's seal on the Ley Line which would allow the undertaker to travel through time, especially at a point where Rōran still stood. It was then that they planned to travel into the past and convince the royalty that for the good of Rōran, the Ley Line had to be harnessed into an army of puppets of Mukade's own design as well as expanded to awaken Ancor Vantian without awakening the Zero-Tails and intersect with the Vein of Gelel, which they hoped they would discover with the Ley Line under their control. Upon unlocking the proper technique and arriving at Rōran's ruins, however, it was then that Naruto decided that the physically weaker manipulator had outlived his usefulness. As the light was fading from Mukade's eyes with Naruto's kunai stabbed through his abdomen, the latter shrugged off the treachery by saying that it wasn't personal and quoting the former's own teachings.

"At the top, there's only room for one." Was how he put it.

With Mukade out of the way, Naruto then went to work in sending himself to Rōran many years before he was born. After taking a moment to admire the Kingdom itself, he then used his ninja training to sneak inside the royal palace, where he met with Queen Sēramu and her young daughter Princess Sāra. Earning their trust by showing them pictures of the future ruins of Rōran which proved his story of time travel, Naruto was able to convince them to follow his instructions of creating Mukade's puppets and towers in order to better harness the Ley Line and protect the Kingdom from the Third Shinobi World War and any threat after. Upon being assured that Sēramu would get to work on the construction, he then used the same technique that sent him into the past to travel six years forward when the Puppet Ninja Force and the towers that would extend his Chakra Threads were both completed. Meeting with the royal family once more, he then unveiled the next part of his plan, much to the shock of Sēramu and Sāra.

"You intend to send the entire Kingdom of Rōran and all it's people into the future?!" The two women couldn't help but exclaim in alarm.

Naruto couldn't help but drop sweat from his head at their reaction. He expected that they would be shocked, but their apparent dismay was too much even for him. Coughing into his hand to recompose himself, Naruto said. "I know it's radical, your Highnesses, but trust me, this is the best course of action. If Rōran shows its sudden surge in power to the world in this time, it could affect how history will move forward greatly, especially to the place I will be born at. And no offense, but I actually like existing just as you two love your kingdom."

The two royals sighed before Sēramu then said. "I suppose that's understandable, but what are the risks?"

Naruto thought it over. "I don't believe there will be any major trouble. Sure, the technique hasn't been used yet for something so big as this, but I have faith it will work."

Sāra stared at him in suspicion. "I don't believe you actually explained to us why you have gone to so much trouble for this."

Naruto merely shrugged and said. "Fair point, Princess Sāra. To be honest, I'm doing this so that I can be seen as somebody great. Not exactly in terms of world domination, but growing up as a Jinchūriki can make the heart want attention."

Sēramu looked shocked while Sāra appeared confused.

"You possess one of the Tailed Beasts?" The former asked at last which alarmed her daughter.

Naruto showed a sad smile. "Yes. The hatred everyone showed me got so bad overtime that I couldn't stand being in the same village with those who shunned me." Sighing, he then said. "I can understand your concerns, your Highnesses, but I can assure you both that I have no attention of starting another war once we arrive in my time, so long as nobody attacks us."

Making eye contact with Sāra, Sēramu sighed before nodding in Naruto's direction. "By all means then, Naruto Uzumaki. Start preparing while I inform my people of what must be done."

Bowing his head as the Queen departed, Naruto then looked to Sāra, who appeared conflicted before asking the blonde. "When we time travel, will it be painful?"

Naruto scratched his head remembering. "Maybe a headache and some numbness, but beyond that, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Sāra lightheartedly chuckled. "Well, so much for getting a good luck kiss."

Not seeing it as a joke, Naruto's eyes widened before he then shrugged with a grin. "Well, okay. But I guess that makes me the future King, then." He chuckled. "Ninja King Naruto. Has a nice ring to it, huh?"

Before Sāra could reply, Naruto then held her close and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

**[NK]**

**I hope I did satisfactory at least with my first Naruto one-shot. Nonetheless, while it probably wouldn't be a challenge story if someone requested it, I am open to one-shot requests centered on a different Jutsu and heterosexual pairing for Naruto Uzumaki in each one, so long as there are limits. While I can accept the male protagonist going after someone that he shares a distant ancestry with, is three years younger than him, many years older than him, or some other fourth thing I can't think of while writing this, I am definitely not a fan of gender bending, relative complexes, or unnecessary adultery any more than I "love" unnecessary bashing, just so you all know. Beyond those requirements, ask for something good.**

**If you guys are looking for something to compare The Lost Tower and this to, I believe the former would work like** **Pokémon 4Ever: Celebi - Voice of the Forest while this is more like Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life; the former time travel story works like it was destined to be while the latter changes it** **. To be honest, I think this probably would've been a more satisfactory ending to The Lost Tower than a time traveler memory wipe, a unique nation abandoned in ruins over a period of two decades, and a visit from the female protagonist's lookalike daughter who wasn't even named, excluding the Manipulative Naruto elements, even if they're kind of cool. I suppose I can understand why it was done that way for symbolism and in-universe necessity, but I think it could've used some more work. Then again, lots of fictional stories have their faults, production-wise or otherwise, so I probably shouldn't make a big deal about it, especially when we have fanfiction.**

**Anyway, while I have some story plans on my FFN profile pertaining to Dragon Ball, Gundam SEED, One Piece, Code Geass, and Fairy Tail that I'd like to work on in the future, I probably won't work on Naruto much other than through one-shots and challenges, given the greater length it has from the two hundred and twenty episodes of the original anime, the five hundred episodes of Shippūden, the ongoing Boruto series, the eleven movies released so far, and any OVAs that I believe are relevant to the Naruto-verse, like the Waterfall Village Mission, compared to other fandoms that either have purely non-canonical filler such as the interesting, if conflicting, stuff occasionally shown in One Piece, and/or are not as long such as Dragon Ball. Besides, from what I understand, the Naruto archive on FFN is already full of promising ideas, even if some of them are questionable at best. I do feel somewhat inspired by a few ideas, like FFN's Plucking Strings that features Naruto as a literal and figurative Puppeteer as well as the few Samurai Naruto stories, but I'd have a lot to consider on what to do, especially if I pair him with different characters than Hinata which would more than likely lead to an OC or two taking his canonical children's place. Personally, I kind of have doubts on Naruto and Goku of Dragon Ball's effectiveness as harem protagonists, considering that in canon, they pretty much were barely teenagers when they began their adventures, if you know what I mean, which is why I prefer to age them up to a degree, even if I'm annoyed that only Dragon Ball has a well put together timeline.**

**Just to wrap it off, this will probably be the last fanfiction I'll make for the year, so that I can get to do vocational homework and maybe spend the week of Christmas with my parents. So, thanks for all the reading, reviewing, and liking you've shown me this year. Hopefully, I'll have some ideas to work on in the next month. Sayonara for now.**


End file.
